


CB Topia

by auwithexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auwithexo/pseuds/auwithexo
Summary: Chanyeol is bored so he decided to tag along with Baekhyun while filming their MTopia reality show.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	CB Topia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a short one shot, because as you may know...well if not, there's this talk that Chanyeol went to SuperM's filming with Baekhyun's car and all that. You can search it on twitter and it's so cute, my heart is so full! ><

Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun has to shoot their reality show for 3 days. He'll miss him even though it's only for 3 days. His scent, his touch, his hair that touches his face when he's right beside him waking up in the morning. He has nothing to do. He didn't have any promotions so basically he's just going to be at home. 3 days is too much. Chanyeol's been really stressed since him and Sehun barely got any promotion with their album, but it was bearable because Baekhyun was there to cheer him up.

But for three days, it's too much. 

"Aarghh!" Chanyeol groans in frustration. Why does Baekhyun's other group have reality shows, they barely got any with Sm Entertainment.

"Babyyyy~ I told you it's for the fans, that's why we're filming this show." Baekhyun explains to him while caressing his head on his lap.

"Even Jongin gets to spend more time with you. It's unfair. Why are you the leader anyway? You know I could've been a rapper in in SuperM too you know?" Chanyeol is still lying on their couch while his head is on Baekhyun's lap.

"It's because I'm the oldest and I think your rap suits you better in EXO or when in Solo, you'll outshine the others." Baekhyun laughs as he kissed the top of Chanyeol's head.

"Well I'm going Chanyeol-ah, we need to meet up first to get our hair and make-up done." Baekhyun gently lifts Chanyeol's head of his lap and proceeded to get his bags for the trip.

"Can I come?"

Baekhyun suddenly looks at Chanyeol. He never thought of that. I mean he doesn't have to be with him in the bus. Baekhyun could just give him his location and meet him there.

"Well, I've never thought of that. I guess you can? I mean you'll just be behind the cameras."

Chanyeol smiles knowing that he can still be with Baekhyun. "Can I drive your Audi though?" he smirks as he went to get Baekhyun's car keys. Chanyeol lifts the keys in front of Baekhyun and shakes it while playfully smiling at him.

Baekhyun clicks his tongue. "I mean sure. Why not. But please don't scratch it."

"Don't worry. I'm a good driver. Didn't I take you to Busan for one of your CBX schedules once? That was a 2-hour safe drive." Chanyeol laughed and kissed Baekhyun's cheeks.

"Well to be fair, it was in your car and you rarely even use my car, we always use yours." 

"Fine. I'll take good care of it. I'll even drive right beside you guys." Chanyeol winks and hugs Baekhyun. He's excited since it's been so long since they went on a trip together. Although it's not a trip with just the two of them, Chanyeol is contented at least he'll spend time watching Baekhyun.

Baekhyun drove them to their hair stylist's building to get their his hair and make up done. He's sat down and his stylists began putting make up and blow drying his hair. He's just watching Chanyeol talk to the other members especially Jongin. Baekhyung though to himself, no matter what schedule, or what group they are in, EXO's spirit will always be there. He just loves the brotherhood of him and his members.

"Hey Babe." Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol's ears after he finished with his hair and make up to inform him that they have to go and shoot already. 

"Okay, I'll be driving right beside you guys. Have fun!" Chanyeol ruffled Baekhyun's hair

"Hey! I just got it styled, my stylist might yell at me for this." Baekhyun jokingly said as he stood up and gave Chanyeol his car keys. "Take care of my baby okay?"

"Okay. I'll take good care of myself."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as Chanyeol just laughed loudly and started hitting Baekhyun arms.

* * *

Whenever they'd encounter a stop sign, Chanyeol would just look at his side and look at Baekhyun having fun. Oh to be there with him. He misses his EXO members so much.

After a few hours Baekhyun texted Chanyeol saying that he won their first game. He mentioned it was a quiz and thought about how smart he was.

Chanyeol: Stop being so full of yourself, you got lucky yours was an easy one.

Baekhyun: Hey, to be fair, mine was quite hard okay? Lol

Chanyeol: Sure it was ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 

Baekhyun: I also lost a bet okay? I have to jump into water later. ><

Chanyeol: It's okay though, you're used to getting wet.

Baekhyun: 🙄

Chanyeol: I'm kidding!

Chanyeol: Anyway, eat all you can during this round!

Chanyeol: You might lose for the next rounds, better to be sure than sorry! ><

Baekhyun: Oh you...

Chanyeol: Love you! I'll meet you guys at your next location?

Baekhyun: Won't you eat?

Chanyeol: I'll eat there.

Baekhyun: Okay! Take care, I love you!

Chanyeol: ❤️

* * *

Chanyeol just finished eating and a staff informed him that they have already arrived. Chanyeol took his phone as he recorded Baekhyun jumping into the pool. He smiles to himself seeing how goofy his love of his life is. He loves to see Baekhyun happy. Whenever he sees him smile, it just lifts up the heavy baggage in his heart. He just wishes they could have a trip together again. He's just hoping he can have an episode wherein it's only him and Baekhyun during one of his heart4u episodes.

Chanyeol observes from the second floor, seeing how they are practicing on how to get up on a wake board. He's excited to see his boyfriend ride one of those. To be honest he thinks Baekhyun is gonna fail easily, hearing how he kept on babbling a while ago. He silently laughs but then he sees a drone up above. He turned around so that viewers of the show wouldn't notice him that much. 

After a few minutes he noticed that Baekhyun is already tying his shoes on the board already. He takes out his phone to get ready to take a video of him. It reminded him about his snowboarding days with Baekhyun. He misses those days.

However, Chanyeol notices one of the staff talking to Baekhyun, he couldn't hear what he is talking about but he's too close and who the heck stares like that at him. He knows Baekhyun is such a beautiful human being and he understands why people are such in awe when looking or seeing him but he's jealous because he can easily talk to Baekhyun like that even when they haven't even met. He remembers how hard he tried to talk to Baekhyun when they were still trainees. He reminisces the past smiling to himself how fidgety he was when first talking to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sees Baekhyun glancing to him so he gave him a thumbs up and he saw Baekhyun smile. 

"Fighting Baekhyun-ah!!!" Chanyeol screams from above and the other members including Baekhyun look up and smiled. 

Chanyeol kept on giggling seeing how cute Baekhyun was struggling to keep up with the current and the waves in order to not fall. He's so proud of him. He smiles as he re-watches the videos he took.

Baekhyun climbed up while Jongin, Taeyong, Ten, Lucas, and Mark were riding a banana boat. He greeted Chanyeol with a back hug while looking at his other members. He thought of how hard it was to ignore Chanyeol and not including him when they're having fun. He feels bad so he gave him a back hug. He loves hugging Chanyeol, mainly it's because of their height difference. He can easily smell the perfume Chanyeol using. It always feels and smells like home whenever he's hugging Chanyeol. He feels so loved, protected, and happy. he couldn't explain it. He just feels warm and contented with Chanyeol.

"Look at Jongin!" Baekhyun laughed at loud seeing how Jongin keeps looking down because he's scared making Chanyeol laugh as well.

"Chanyeol-ah, I did good right? I was on for a long time right?" 

"Of course, baby, you're so cute!" Chanyeol turns around while Baekhyun is still hugging him and pinches his nose.

_*"Baekhyun-ssi you are needed down here again, they're almost done with their ride!"*_

"Oh... I have to go. Bye, see you later!" Baekhyun looks around and quickly pecks Chanyeol lips.

"We have 2 hours of free time later, we can go and try that again!" Baekhyun smiles as they slowly let go of each other.


End file.
